Field
The present invention relates to an electrode sheet for pressure detection and a pressure detection module including the same, and more particularly to an electrode sheet which is applied to a touch input device configured to detect a touch position and is capable of detecting a touch pressure, and a pressure detection module including the same.
Description of Related Art
Various kinds of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, the input device includes a button, key, joystick and touch screen. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may constitute a touch surface of a touch input device including a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display screen, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the touch screen by a finger, etc. Generally, the computing system recognizes the touch and the touch position on the touch screen and analyzes the touch, and thus, performs the operations in accordance with the analysis.
Here, there is a demand for a touch input device capable of detecting not only the touch position according to the touch on the touch screen but the magnitude of the touch pressure.